User talk:Rchie743
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Puck page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 16:22, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Firstly, hello! I'm SO glad there's someone to help me make The Sisters Grimm Wiki amazing! Are you a fan of the series? If so, please tell me you approve of Puckabrina! I can't actually tell you how glad I am that you are also editing on here; no-one has been on this wiki to edit for absolutely ages and I adopted as my project over the Summer Holidays. I've applied for Admin and Bureaucrat rights since the last admin for this Wiki hasn't edited for over a year, so hopefully I will be able to make it better. If I get the rights. If you need to ask anything, or just even need someone to talk to for all things Grimm related, you can leave a message on my talk page. Thanks again! FireworksandChimpanzees Hi again! Yeah, I've been reading the series over the past few years too, and I totally get why you would want to stay away from the relationship aspects of the book. Besides, someone already beat me to the punch for a Puckabrina page AGES ago. :) Thnaks for the vote of confidence with the rights - it's taking absolutely ages though! Regarding the templates -THANK YOU! I have absolutely no idea how to do all the the techy aspects and I was hoping beyond all hope that someone would log on to create some appropriate ones. I like the book templates you added, so I'm sure the character ones will be great! What's bugging me at the moment is that the info across the currents templates aren't the same. Like one character has a row on hair colour and eye colour, but another one doesn't. Let me know if you need any help filling them out. Oh, and congrats on getting the 3000th edit badge! FireworksandChimpanzees :) Hello (yet again), Haha, it sounds like insanity! But then again, I'd honestly appreciate it if we had enough users to have a debate in the first place. Oh, you've adopted a Wiki? I'm guessing it's your Psychos one? (That is such an odd sentence out of context). If I get the admin and b-crat rights, then I'll probably be asking you for help. So, sorry - you'll probably get fed up! At the rate I'm editing? Hehehe, it just shows I have no life really. Or that my life is centered on The Sisters Grimm. Whichever you prefer. ;) FireworksandChimpanzees (talk) 21:22, August 6, 2013 (UTC) No worries, take your time! It's literally just you and me editing. And technical difficulties? Yeah, trust me, I'm no strangers to those! FireworksandChimpanzees (talk) 21:23, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I've seen the character template and love it! Good call on adding the 'status' section and the 'appearances' part too. Also, I like how you've integrated a seperate are for family, as before, the family bit was incredibly long. I'm signing off now anyway, so bye! Thanks again for editing on this wiki! FireworksandChimpanzees (talk) 21:33, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! You're still online! I'm liking what you've done with the charcter templates - have you got a photo for Veronica and Jake? If not, I have all the photos from the books on my pc, and I can upload the photos - but you'd have to put it into a template, 'cuz I suck at all things techy! FireworksandChimpanzees (talk) 01:13, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it might be better for you to san them in then, as if I were to crop them, when they are enlarged, it would be all blurry and pixelated. I agree that we want the best quality possible! Question - how have you managed to persoanlise your signature? 'Tis cool mine is boring in comparison. FireworksandChimpanzees (talk) 01:32, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try and figure it out from her on in! *Actually getting offline now* Bye! FireworksandChimpanzees (talk) 01:41, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh you watch Doctor Who? What episode are you watching? My brothers are obsessed with the programme so sometmes I watch it too! FireworksandChimpanzees (talk) 20:22, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha, I love doing that to my brothers too! It annoys the heck out of them, which only makes it funnier1 And yeah, I refer 11 to 10, but he had to go and leave this year. And an older actor is relacing him. Sad Face. FireworksandChimpanzees (talk) 08:59, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, he looks good by the TARDIS, and he also looks familiar, but I can't for the life of me remember where I have seen him before. But....I have another guy I wish would play the Doctor: Benedict Cumberbatch - too cute! Way too cute..... :D FireworksandChimpanzees (talk) 13:15, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, How do you add a hyperlink into a template? You've done it to all the other charcter templates, and I tried it out on Briar Rose's page... and failed epically. Shucks. FireworksandChimpanzees (talk) 21:28, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, sorry, I'm back! Would be able to create a template that says something like "Warning - Spoiler Alert! " then say "the following pages contain content that reveals the plot-line for the later books and/or a character's development." and then have like a picture of the Scarlet Hand's handprint by the side - like your picture on your user page? Thanks - and I totally get it if you can't! So no worries. FireworksandChimpanzees (talk) 22:03, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha, that's cool- you have way more of a life than I do at any rate! Have fun vacationing! Marching band camp - is it literally a camp for like, marching bands? Anyhoo - have fun! FireworksandChimpanzees (talk) 19:38, August 10, 2013 (UTC) It sounds better than I how I was imagining it. 11 and 1/2 hours? You must like your music! I don't think I'd survive, but practicaly tone-deaf anyway, and Music 'ain't my thang! Yeah, I can't believe I said that either. :D FireworksandChimpanzees (talk) 19:17, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Whoo! Guess what? I got the admin and b-crat rights!!!!!! I'm literally dying of shock! ;D But anyyway, I just wanted to say thanks 'cuz you said I'd get it and I did - you have no idea how much that helped me when I was kinda panicking! Thank you! FireworksandChimpanzees (talk) 11:15, August 14, 2013 (UTC)